Home is not the Same
by Cee1
Summary: End of Season 2, where all of them leave except Michael. Conventional Couples. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Title: Home is not the same  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: Please tell me what you think  
Summary: End of Season 2 and Max, Tess, and Isabel go back home to Antar, while Michael stays on Earth.   
  
End of Season 2  
5 years later   
  
"We're back." Max stated as he stepped out of the pod chamber. Max still had dark brown hair and soulful eyes. The only thing that really changed was Max's attitude. Being a father has changed him, even though he and his wife Tess were married, both never fell in love with each other. Max was still much in love with Liz Parker and he believes she is his soul mate. Instead of divorcing from Tess, they stayed married for their son who they both loved.  
"I can't believe it." Isabel said as she looked around. Isabel's appearance has changed the most out of the three. She still had the incredible skin and amazing eyes, but she had short burgandy hair. Isabel still mourns Alex, but tries to move on with her life. Isabel is calmer, but when somebody gets her mad everybody better watch out because the ice princess can be seen again.  
"5 years exactly." Tess stated hopping out of the cave. Tess looks basically the same except that her curly short hair is now longer and straighter. When Tess really got to know Max, she found out that she really didn't love him. While at her real home Tess started to miss her Valenti men; Sheriff Valenti who was like a father to her, and Kyle who Tess had mixed feelings about.  
"Where are we?" Gavin Michael Evans asked curiously coming out of the rock formation. Gavin was Tess' father's name, and Michael was for Michael Guerin, the person they came back to Earth to find. Gavin is a very hansom 5 year old. He has his father's dark tanned skin as well as his dark hair, and he had his mother's blue-greenish eyes.   
"Where on Earth Gavin." Max said as looked at the desert ahead of him.  
"What's so great about it?" Gavin asked while looking around, "It looks just like home."  
"Believe me Gavin." Max stated while looking around, "It's the greatest."  
Just then Max felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, and it caught him off guard. He felt someone's pain   
"Are you okay?" Isabel asked concerned at how her brother suddenly went quiet  
"Come one let's hitch a ride to Roswell." Max said ignoring the question, but couldn't stop ignoring the weird feeling he had inside  
"Does any one know what time it is?" Tess asked as they followed Max  
"By looking at the sun set I would say around 7 at night." Isabel said as she followed Tess  
----------------  
Michael Guerin has changed a lot in 5 years due to the account of his wife Maria Delucca Guerin, and their children. Michael and Maria had twins whose names are Madison Elizabeth and Matthew Alexander, who both recently turned 5. Even though he might be one of the best lawyers you can get, he still wears regular torn up jeans and white plain shirts.  
Just then his children came through the door laughing and with big smiles on their faces  
This means trouble. Michael thought as he looked up and saw his daughter and son with identical smirks on their faces  
"What did you do?" Michael asked knowing that something was up  
"Nothing Daddy." They said in innocent voices at the same time  
"And you expect me to believe that?" Michael asked sarcastically  
The twins looked at each other and then looked at Michael  
"The little boy in the alley was picking on me." Madison admitted. Maddie, was the name only her closest relatives called her. She had Michael's dark brown hair, but Maria's flyaway curls. She possessed Michael's mysterious yet curious eyes, but had Maria's green eye color in it.   
"But don't worry dad." Matt cut in. Only his family had the priviledge to call him Matt He had Maria's dark blond hair, but looked liked Michael with his spiky hair cut. Like his sister he had Michael's curious eyes, but Maria's green eye color to it.  
"What did you two do?" Michael asked knowing that somehow they got in trouble  
The twins again looked at each other and smiled  
"I told him not to mess with my sister." Matt said proudly  
"And?" Michael asked knowing there was more to the story  
"We gave him a rash." Maddie said proudly  
"You two know you weren't suppose to use your powers." Michael sighing  
The twins again looked at each other  
"We promise we won't use our powers ever ever again unless we really really need them." Maddie stated looked straight in her dad's eyes, "I'm sorry…we're sorry."  
What a daddy's girl. Matt thought. Because of this we are so not getting in trouble  
"And what about you?" Michael asked his son because he saw the little smile on his face  
"Oh I promise dad." Matt stated innocently  
"Good." Michael stated, "Now go off and play."  
"Yes Daddy." They both said at the same time, before they ran to their rooms  
"Are our children causing trouble again?" Maria asked as she came into the room and sat on her husband's lap. Maria's looked hasn't changed that much. She has long blond hair with highlights shining through. Her personality is just the same except that she's more calmer and less violent  
"No." Michael stated lightly, "Their only giving little boys rashes."  
"What?" Maria asked confused  
"This little boy was picking on Maddie and Matt stood up for her and gave the little boy a rash." Michael stated, "Don't worry it's nothing big."  
"What if someone saw them?" Maria asked getting a little too anxious  
"Don't worry no one did." Michael stated calmly, "So calm down baby."  
Michael kissed the top of her head   
"I'm just worried you know? I just wish Liz and Kyle would hurry up and come back her." Maria stated worriedly  
"Don't worry baby." Michael said trying to reassure Maria, "They know what they are doing."  
"Your right." Maria stated positively, "They're fine."  
"You worry too much cheese head." Michael stated laughing  
"Don't get me started space boy." Maria said as she poked at Michael  
"That's it." Michael stated as he started to poke her back  
Before you know it they were in a big tickling fight. Seconds later the twins come out with pillows in hands. Matt attacking Michael, and Maddie attacking Maria  
"Hey no fair." Michael stated as he got hit by a pillow, "You two have pillows."  
The twins quickly looked at each other. They made a mistake taking their eyes off their parents because before they knew it they were on the floor getting tickled.  
---------------------  
After the pillow-tickle fight was done the whole family started to clean up their mess  
"That was fun." Maddie stated  
"You guys cheated." Maria said sticking her tongue out at her children  
"Did not." Matt stated sticking his tongue out back looking just like his mother  
Maria hit Matt with a pillow and everybody started to crack up  
The family laughter was stopped when Kyle came yelling through the front door  
"Michael! Help!" Kyle yelled coming through the door carrying a bloody Liz. Kyle changed a lot. He looks very different with his almost shaved head. His attitude hasn't change though, he still acts and then asks questions later  
Michael ran in and saw that Kyle was covered in Liz's blood  
"Is everything all right?" Michael heard Matt asked as he came closer to the kitchen  
"Maria don't let the kids come in here." Michael shouted as he went over to Liz  
"What the hell happened?" Michael asked as Kyle put Liz on the table  
"She got shot twice in the abdominal somewhere." Kyle said panicky, "Can you fix her? She tried but can't fix herself"  
"Oh my god Liz." Maria shouted as she saw her best friend unconscious and bleeding on the table  
Michael wanted to comfort his wife, but first had to make damn sure that Liz didn't die on him  
Michael pressed his hands on Liz's abdomen and formed a connection  
It took less than 2 minutes for Michael to repair and heal Liz  
"Thanks Michael." Liz said as she opened her eyes. Liz's look hasn't changed much over the years. Her attitude is a different story. After Max left she turned into a wild child. Even though she's calm down quite a bit, it doesn't take much to bring out what's inside her.  
Liz tried to sit up, but she felt dizzy and laid back down, "That wasn't such a good idea."  
"Lay back down I'm not even close to becoming a good of a healer as Max was." Michael stated, "I might have saved your life, but I couldn't heal the energy you lost when that bullet went through you.  
"You saved my life." Liz said trying to keep her eyes open, "I think that's good enough for me."  
"Is auntie okay?" Matt asked followed by Maddie  
"Yes. She's going to be fine." Kyle stated picking up Liz, "But first she needs to rest."  
Kyle took Liz to her room and came back out  
"Hey kiddos I think it's your bed time." Maria said more as a statement than a question  
Maddie and Matt both grabbed one of Maria's hands and went to their room  
"What happened out there?" Michael asked as soon as the twins were out of ear shot  
"We were making our regular routine through their headquarters when a big explosion hit." Kyle said retelling the story  
----  
"What the heck was that?" Liz asked curiously  
"I don't know." Kyle stated, "But let's get out of here."  
Just as Kyle and Liz were about to move, the vent they were in fell to the ground  
"Are you okay?" Kyle asked helping Liz up  
"Yeah." Liz stated patting her butt, "What happened?"  
"I don't know." Kyle stated  
"Kyle look." Liz said pointing behind Kyle   
Behind Kyle he could see 2 men's shadow  
"I want the aliens." Man 1 said  
"Who the hell are you?" Man 2 asked, "And how the heck do you know about them?"  
"You don't need to know about that." Man 1 said, "So I repeat where are the aliens."  
"I don't know." Man 2 said lying  
"Then you don't need to live." Man 1 said  
Out of the blue Man 2 blew up  
"Oh my god." Liz shouted  
"Shh." Kyle told Liz, "They're going to hear you."  
"Hey what are you doing here." The guard stated coming into the room and seeing them  
"Unless they already did." Kyle stated looking at the guard and then at Liz as she mouth the word sorry  
"We're from FCF." Kyle stated gentlemanly like  
"I never heard of the FCF." The guard stated  
"Why don't you call your major to be sure." Liz stated  
Just as the guard went to get his phone, Kyle knocked him out  
Kyle and Liz were now running for their lives  
They were out in the clear once they passed the gate  
Instead of stopping at the gate like they were suppose to Kyle drove right through it  
The guards started to shoot and Liz stood up and shot back making sure the guards didn't have a clear shot, but after 3 shots the guard hit Liz in the stomach  
---  
Michael was absorbing the story  
"Do you know what this means?" Kyle asked concerned  
"Yeah." Michael confirmed, "There's someone else other than the FBI that are looking for us."  
"And they have super powers." Kyle reminded him," So what are we going to do?"  
"First we're going to tell them." Michael said pointing to the rooms of Maria and Liz, "Then we have to find out who they are and what they want."  
"Should we set up a 5 meter parameter around the entrance?" Kyle asked  
"Yeah." Michael stated as Kyle got the equipment and they both went outside  
"Should we tell the others?" Kyle asked  
"No." Michael stated, "The less they know the better."  
Kyle nodded while hooking up the security system  
"So how long will this last?" Michael asked while putting the alarms out  
"Till morning." Kyle stated  
"That's it?" Michael asked suprised  
"All the security equipment is at the Crashdown." Kyle stated  
"Then I guess we're going to have to take a little visit to the Crashdown." Michael commented 


	2. 2

Title: Home is not the same  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: Please tell me what you think  
Summary: End of Season 2 and Max, Tess, and Isabel go back home to Antar, while Michael stays on Earth.   
  
  
"What's happening?" Maria asked as Michael came into the room  
"While Liz and Kyle were at the FBI head quarters they found out some stuff." Michael stated  
"And that stuff would be?" Maria asked knowing that Michael was trying to avoid telling her  
"Not only the FBI are trying to track aliens down." Michael stated taking a deep breath, "But some other kind of life form."  
"What kind of other life form." Maria was afraid to know  
"I honestly don't know." Michael stated, "Kyle only saw their shadows."  
Maria was absorbing all the information that Michael just told her. The FBI and another form of aliens are looking for them. They're looking for them so they could experiment or kill her family.  
"So what are we going to do?" Maria asked concerned for her family  
"Think of a plan." Michael stated while getting in to bed  
"So we're safe for tonight?" Maria asked wanting to assure herself  
"Don't worry babe." Michael stated holding her in his arms, "No one's going to come near us tonight or any other night as long as I'm alive."  
----------  
"So you know the plan?" Kyle asked as he dropped off Liz and Michael in the alley behind the Crashdown  
"Yeah." Liz stated. Liz was wearing a black cat suit with a blond wig and dark sunglasses, "We're meeting in the basement of the UFO center."  
"Be careful." Maria told Michael as she gently kissed his cheek. Maria looked exactly like Liz  
"Take care of my family." Michael stated trusting Kyle with the most valuable things in his life. Michael was wearing dark turtleneck with black slacks. He had burgundy wig on and dark sunglasses to cover his eyes  
"You know I will." Kyle told him. Kyle looked exactly like Michael  
"Be careful Daddy. You too Auntie Liz." Maddie stated looking at her father  
"Yeah we don't want anything to happen to you." Matt stated looking his father straight in the eye  
"Be good and watch out for your mother." Michael stated as he slammed the door  
"We will." The twins said in unison  
Liz and Michael sneaked to the back of the restaurant and unlocked the doors with an old key  
"I'm glad they don't change the locks." Liz stated as she opened the door  
"This place hasn't changed much." Michael said looking around in the kitchen, "Since it closed down."  
Being in there was bringing back bad memories for Liz  
"Are you okay?" Michael asked seeing how Liz was remembering the past  
"Yeah." Liz stated, but didn't watch what she was doing. She tripped over some pans and made them collide  
"Come on." Michael stated catching her before she fell, "The faster we get it, the faster we go out."  
---------  
"Auntie Isabel! Mommy! Daddy!" Gavin screamed as he ran upstairs. Max, Isabel, Tess, and Gavin have been staying at the Crashdown ever since they arrived in Roswell. They couldn't find any trace of any relatives or friends  
"What is it honey?" Tess asked her bewildered son  
"There's someone downstairs." Gavin said in terror  
"Are you sure?" Isabel asked, and Devin nodded, "I heard voices."  
"I want you to stay here with mommy." Max instructed her son, "Auntie and I are going to take care of these intruders."   
They all heard pots fall  
"You remember what to do if you're in danger right Gavin?" Tess asked her son, and Gavin nodded, "Good."  
When Max got downstairs he a man searching through a trunk that was hidden in the floor  
"Excuse me I don't think that belongs to you." Max stated as he tapped him on the shoulder  
Michael knew that the voice didn't belong to Liz. So he quickly went into self-defense mode and punched the guy who just touched him and kicked him to the floor.   
Max was caught off guard and fell to the floor   
Isabel was about to go after the guy when someone tackled her to the floor  
"One on one." Liz stated punching the girl as hard as she can. Liz was now unleashing her wild side  
That voice! Isabel thought before she was punched in the face   
"It's not nice to sneak up on people." Michael stated viciously as he kicked the man in the stomach so he couldn't get back up  
Why does he sound familiar? Max thought as he flew into the floor  
"Who are you?" Isabel asked as she pushed the girl off of her. Isabel was surprised when the girl quickly got back up  
"Who are you?" Liz asked putting up her fists ready to fight  
Where is that voice from? Max asked himself as he turned around to the person who was fighting his sister  
"I don't think you want to fight me." Isabel stated as she saw the girl in fighting positions. Isabel was about to go power crazy on her  
"Pay attention to your own battle." Michael stated as he threw Max across the room into his friend  
Liz hustled over to Michael  
"You okay?" Michael asked concerned and Liz nodded, "And you?"  
"It's all good." Michael stated dusting himself off  
"Why are you here?" Isabel questioned the strangers, "We just want to be left alone."  
"We will leave you alone, but will you let me take that box?" Liz asked and Max nodded no, "Then you won't be left alone."  
In sync Michael and Liz went on attack.  
Michael got the man  
Liz got the woman  
They both somersaulted in front of their target and kicked them in the stomach  
Before Isabel or Max had a chance to think anything else, they punched them twice in the stomach, and then upper cutted them which knocked both of them to the floor  
"No!" Tess shouted as she came down to see what was going on. She couldn't believe her eyes. Humans are beating up the best male and female warrior on their planet.  
Before Liz or Michael had the chance to realize that there was another one of them they both flew into the tables  
"Are you guys okay?" Tess asked as she helped Isabel up  
"Yeah." Max stated as he got up and rubbed his neck, which healed the pain  
"Cheaters." Michael stated helping Liz up. Michael and Liz now were staring at them viciously   
"What are you talking about?" Isabel asked not understanding what they were saying  
"You're aliens." Michael stated, realizing that they could be their alien enemies  
All 3 were now shocked about what they just said  
"What are you talking about?" Tess asked playing dumb, "Aliens don't exist."  
"You're telling that to the wrong people." Michael stated never taking his eyes off them  
"You sound like you're going crazy." Isabel stated with a slight sarcasm in her voice  
"And you sound like you're getting thrown against the wall." Michael stated as all 3 of them got thrown to the wall  
"Who's the alien now?" Max asked trying to get out of the man's powers, but somehow couldn't  
As the three people were stuck to the wall, Liz quickly went looking through the box. Liz found some old pictures and went into deep thought   
"Daddy! Mommy!" Gavin yelled as he saw his parent's trapped  
Gavin threw an energy blast at the closest person he saw  
Michael saw that Liz wasn't paying attention   
"Liz watch out." Michael shouted  
"Liz?" Max questioned now looking at the blond headed girl  
Liz turned around and saw the energy blast coming at her, and quickly dodged out of the way  
No one could have dodged that. Tess thought. That energy blast was too close  
"She's fast." Tess whispered  
"Are you okay?" Michael asked and Liz nodded  
'Can it be?' Max thought  
"Liz Parker?" Max questioned  
"Who are you?" Liz asked staring at the man who knew her name  
"Are you Liz Parker?" Max asked making sure it was the right Liz  
"Who wants to know?" Liz asked with an attitude  
"Max Evans." Max stated wanting to see if that name had any effect on the girl  
Max saw that the name did have a huge effect on that girl  
"How do you know him?" Liz asked turning pale as a ghost  
"I am him." Max stated staring at the girl  
"What?!" Michael exclaimed in disbelief   
He was so shocked that his powers decreased and the 3 people fell to the floor  
"You…You can't be." Liz stated in disbelief  
"If you're Max, then that's Tess, Isabel, and your son." Michael stated pointing to each one of them   
"They're back." Liz stated looking at Michael  
"Are you Liz Parker?" Max questioned hoping it was   
"We have to go." Liz stated looking at Michael, and Michael nodded his head  
"Liz?" Max called out to her, which stopped her in her tracks  
Liz looked at Max, and then at Michael wondering what to do  
"It's too dangerous." Michael stated and Liz nodded again  
"Who are you?" Isabel asked   
Liz wanted so desperately to tell them  
"We have to go or the others are going to start to worry." Michael told Liz and Liz nodded  
"Please just tell us something." Max begged  
Michael and Liz both ignored their question and quickly left through the door  
"Wait." Max yelled as he chased after them.  
He looked all around outside, but there was no sign of them  
"They're gone." Max stated coming back in the Crashdown  
---------------  
"What took you so long?" Maria asked worried as Liz and Michael came in  
"The Crashdown was occupied." Liz stated as she dropped the box to the floor  
"By aliens?" Kyle questioned  
Liz and Michael looked at each other  
"Yeah." Michael stated with a haunted look in his eyes  
"Did you have trouble getting the box?" Maria asked  
"Yeah." Liz stated with the same haunted look that Michael had  
"You got rid of the aliens right?" Maria asked   
"No." They both replied  
"Why not?" Maria asked going into frantics, "They're trying to kill us."  
"The aliens that were in the Crashdown weren't trying to kill us." Michael stated  
"How can you be sure?" Maria asked about to go crazy  
"Because the aliens were Max, Isabel, Tess, and Max and Tess' son." Liz stated   
"They're back?" Kyle questioned  
"Yeah." Michael stated, "And they're looking for us."  
"We'll why don't we go over there and say hi." Maria stated rather than asked  
"No Maria." Michael stated strictly  
"Why not Michael." Maria complained  
"I don't want to bring them into danger." Michael stated  
"But aren't you curious to see why they're back?" Maria asked  
"Yeah, of course I am." Michael stated, "But it's not safe."  
Kyle then realized something  
"Do they know who you are?" Kyle asked  
"Max found out that she was Liz, but they don't know who I am." Michael stated  
"Than she has to explain some stuff to them." Maria stated  
"What? We can't!" Michael stated, "The closer we get to them, the more of the target they become."  
"Max knows Liz is alive." Maria started to explain, "He's going to ask around, and what if he asks the wrong people. I think later Liz should go over there, tell them some stuff, and leave, but before leaving she should tell them to not search for us."  
"I don't know." Kyle stated listening to Maria's plan, "It could be dangerous trying to contact them again  
"She's right about Max though." Michael stated, "He's gonna keep searching."  
"So I'm going tonight?" Liz asked and Michael nodded, and handed her an earpiece  
"I wanna hear what they have to say." Michael stated and Liz put the earpiece in her ear 


	3. 3

Title: Home is not the same  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: Please tell me what you think  
Summary: End of Season 2 and Max, Tess, and Isabel go back home to Antar, while Michael stays on Earth.   
  
Max, Isabel, and Tess were eating a late dinner, and Gavin had gone to bed already   
"Do you think that was Liz?" Isabel asked sitting down at the dinner table eating her food  
"I think so." Max stated  
"Then why didn't she reveal herself to us?" Tess questioned, "And how is she that powerful?"  
There was so many unanswered questions  
"I don't know." Max stated  
Unexpectedly they heard the Crashdown door bells jingle  
Max, Isabel, Tess stood in fighting position   
"I'm not here to fight." Liz stated with her hands up  
"Are you Liz?" Max asked one last time  
Liz took off her glasses, and then her wig  
The woman had long chocolate brown hair and eyes, and fair skin  
"It's me." Liz stated as she took her hair out of the bun and answered Max's question  
"Liz!" Isabel exclaimed as she gave her a hug, "It's so good to see you again."  
"It's good to see all of you again." Liz stated looking everyone in the eyes  
"How have you been?" Max asked  
"Okay." Liz stated staring at Max, "You?"  
"Good." Max answered staring at Liz  
"Who was you're friend with the powers?" Max asked knowing that it was another alien  
"That was Michael." Liz stated  
"How did Mich…" Isabel started, but was cut off by Liz, "My turn."   
Isabel nodded knowing what Liz was doing  
"Why are you guys back on Earth?" Liz asked  
"We need to talk to Michael." Isabel stated and then asked, "How did Michael get so strong."  
"Fighting battles just boosted his powers." Liz stated and then asked, "What do you have to talk to Michael about?"  
"We need to ask him for help." Max stated and then asked, "How's everyone else."  
"They're fine." Liz answered, but before Liz could ask her question Max interrupted her  
"We've been friends for a while and all we get is fine?" Max asked  
Liz was about to speak when an alien came through the front door and started blasting away  
"Move." Liz commanded as she threw herself 10 feet so the blasts missed Tess  
"Thanks." Tess stated as got up  
Liz tried to move, but she squirmed  
"OH MY GOD!" Tess stated looking at Liz's cut, "You got hit!"  
"Is she okay?" Max asked very concerned for Liz  
"It's nothing." Liz stated as she tore off a piece of her shirt and tied it around it "Can you get into his mind?"   
Tess tried, but somehow couldn't  
"Something's blocking it." Tess stated  
Max stood up to put his force field up  
Every blast reflected except one, which came through and was headed straight for Max  
Liz kicked him in the back of the knee so he lost his balance and fell to the floor so that the blast nearly missed his head  
"Thanks." Max stated turning to her  
"No problem." Liz stated flipping the table over as a shield  
"I can't get to his mind either." Isabel stated crawling to where Tess, Max, and Liz were  
"Alien powers aren't working." Liz stated to everyone especially to the ear piece so Michael wouldn't come and get himself hurt, "Then I guess I'll have to kick his ass."  
"Liz wait." Max yelled trying to stop her, but it was too late  
Liz quickly threw a chair at the alien, which only distracted him for a second. That was long enough for her tackle him to the ground. The alien quickly got back up for like 10 seconds and then he was on the ground again because Liz slaughtered him with her punches and kicks.  
"How is she that powerful and quick?" Tess asked amazed at Liz's fighting skills  
"I have no clue." Max stated looking at Liz kick butt  
"I wouldn't get up." Liz stated as she kicked him in the stomach so he wouldn't get up  
"Who are you working for?" Liz asked sitting on top of the guy with a knife to his throat  
The alien said nothing  
"We're coming Liz." Michael stated through the earpiece  
"Stay there." Liz stated through her earpiece, "I can take this."   
The alien saw that Liz wasn't paying attention and he kicked her where she got hurt  
"That was not nice." Liz stated in pain as she applied more pressure to her wound  
Now it was the alien's turn to fight. He was punching and kicking Liz, but she was blocking them with one hand  
Liz grabbed his hand as he tried to punch her, and used her injured arm to punch him  
"Who is your leader?" Liz asked choking him   
The alien didn't answer, but he did spit in her face  
This made Liz even madder.   
Liz squinted  
"You shouldn't have done that." Liz stated staring death rays into his face  
"What are you gonna do about it?" The alien smiled happily  
With one hand Liz spun him around, and threw him through the glass window  
Liz immediately followed him, but was surprised at what she saw. There were 20 other aliens waiting out there for her, and 10 were on motorcycles  
"I need help there's 20 of them." Liz stated into the earpiece  
"Liz!" Max yelled while coming outside followed by Isabel and Tess  
"Oh my god." Isabel stated as she saw how the odds weren't in their favor  
The alien leader fired an energy blast at them  
"Move." Liz yelled as she pushed Max and Isabel out of the way and barely gettting out of the way herself  
She pushed them behind a car  
"We have to get out of here." Tess stated knowing that they couldn't beat them  
"You guys go." Liz stated still staring at the aliens waiting for Michael, Maria, and Kyle to come  
"Come on Liz." Max stated trying to pull Liz away from the aliens  
"No." Liz stated firmly  
As soon as Max was about to grab Liz, she ran out into the open away from the shield of the car  
"Liz!" Max yelled after her knowing that she couldn't protect herself.   
"Do you think you can take all of us on?" The alien asked seeing the girl in fighting position  
Max was about to go and help Liz when 3 aliens collasped to the floor  
"Let's even the odds then." Michael stated as he, Maria, and Kyle came out of the alley and stood next to Liz  
"Do you think you can beat us?" The alien questioned  
"Damn right." Kyle stated as they all charged at the aliens  
"It's Michael, Maria, and Kyle." Isabel stated happily upon seeing her old friends  
"Look at their fighting skills?" Tess stated in awe as she saw all of them kicking butt, "Where did they learn how to fight like that?"  
"I don't know." Isabel stated and then saw that the aliens were starting to use their size advantage  
"We have to help." Max stated as all of them went to help their human friends  
They were all working together as a team  
Max, Michael, Maria, Liz, Isabel, Tess, and Kyle were about to beat them, and then it took an unexpected turn  
An alien on a motorcycle knocked out Liz when he touched her head.  
He lifted her onto the bike and started to take off  
"I got her." The alien called to everybody else, "Let's go."  
The bikers stopped fighting and turned to follow their leader  
"Liz!" Maria yelled seeing who they got  
"No!" Max shouted running after them  
Michael quickly used his powers and killed an alien on a motorcycle.  
He got on the motorcycle and went to save Liz.   
"Need a lift?" Michael asked Max as he caught up to him on the bike  
"Yeah." Max stated hopping on the bike  
Michael and Max zoomed off to try and save Liz  
"Trade spots with me." Michael stated as he and Max traded spots, "And try to keep this thing steady."  
Michael started throw energy blast at the aliens, and knocked one of them off the road  
"Faster Max." Michael stated as they were getting farther and farther away  
Max put his hand near the engine, and his hand started to glow. Next thing you see is the speedometer going past 100  
"Hurry they're entering the tunnel." Michael stated   
They went through the tunnel, but as soon as they came to the end there was no trace of the bikers or Liz anywhere  
"Where did they go?" Max asked as the bike came to a complete stop  
"Damn it." Michael stated loudly as he kicked up a whole bunch of dirt  
"Liz." Max stated looking around at the big desert in front of them  
"Damn it." Michael screamed as power erupted through his fingers and hit a cactus causing it to blow up  
"What are we gonna do?" Max asked now worried about Liz's life  
"We're going to track them down." Michael stated as he got on the bike  
"How?" Max asked not knowing what he was talking about  
"Come on." Michael stated as Max got on the bike, and they went back through the tunnel.  
----------  
"I hope they got Liz." Isabel stated still staring at where Michael and Max rode off  
"I'm sure they did." Maria stated being optimistic, "Right Kyle?"  
"Yeah." Kyle stated trying to assure them  
"Look here comes a motorcycle." Tess stated seeing the figure  
"Max!" Tess and Isabel exclaimed as they both went to him   
"Where's Liz?" Maria questioned Michael  
"Come on. Follow me." Michael stated as he walked into the UFO Center  
"Why are we going into here?" Max asked, "We should be looking for Liz."  
"That's exactly what we're going to do." Michael stated going into the room  
"Daddy!" The twins shouted upon seeing their father  
"What's wrong dad?" Matt asked sensing something was wrong  
"The bad people got Aunt Liz." Michael stated as he going towards a safe  
"You're a dad?" Isabel asked surprise, but she was more surprised when the little girl ran into Maria's arms  
"Yeah." Michael smiled happily as he got back to work  
"That's incredible." Isabel stated  
"Yeah it is." Maria added  
"Is Auntie going to be okay?" Maddie asked concerned  
"I hope so." Maria stated and then stared at her husband, "What are you doing?"  
"I'm looking for the tracking device." Michael stated  
"Why didn't I think of that." Kyle stated as he started to help Michael search for it  
"Have you both gone crazy?" Maria asked  
"Maria do you remember when we were fighting the Glandurion?" Michael asked searching for it  
"The what?" Tess asked not know what the specie was  
"Slimy blobs that wanted to take over the world." Maria stated and then turned her attention back to Michael, "Yeah. Why?"   
"Remember how I made a tracking device so we can find each other after we split up?"  
"Yeah." Maria stated still not getting it  
"It probably still works." Michael stated taking out another box, "And…"  
"We can find Liz with it." Maria stated happily as she finished his sentence, "Why didn't you say something sooner."  
Maria then started to rummage through stuff  
"Can we help?" Max asked feeling left out, but Isabel and Tess were still shocked about Michael being a father  
"No need to." Michael stated as he blew dust off a disk, "I found it."  
"What does it do?" Tess asked  
"Watch." Michael stated as he put the disk the computer. Michael typed in a password and a map appeared on the screen. All of a sudden a red blinking light started to beep on the screen  
"That's Liz." Michael stated pointing to the red blinking light  
" Then let's go." Maria stated  
"Yeah, but before we pack let's go and get supplies and weapons." Michael stated  
"What do you need us to bring?" Isabel asked  
"Just yourselves." Kyle stated putting a whole bunch of weapons in a large bag  
"I don't want my son to get hurt." Max stated not wanting his son involved in the fight  
"Don't worry we're going to drop them off on the way." Maria stated  
"With who?" Tess asked worriedly   
"You'll see." Maria stated. She helped her children pack some clothes 


	4. 4

Title: Home is not the same  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: Please tell me what you think  
Summary: End of Season 2 and Max, Tess, and Isabel go back home to Antar, while Michael stays on Earth.   
  
"We're here." Michael said in the intercom he pulled in front of a huge rock formation  
Michael, Maria, Isabel were in one car, and Tess, Max, and Kyle were in the other  
"We're leaving them in the middle of the desert?" Tess asked back in the intercom  
"Just follow us." Michael stated as he reved up the engine and went straight into the rock  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Isabel yelled as the car hit the rock. Isabel was surprised when they didn't explode  
"He's going to crash!" Max exclaimed  
"Don't worry." Kyle stated, "Just follow him."  
Max and Tess were both surprised when they saw the car disappear into the rock  
"Are we going or not?" Kyle asked as Max followed Michael  
After going through the rock Max parked his car next to Michael  
"Where are we?" Max asked  
"Home." Michael stated as he went down the dark path  
"Stay close." Maria stated holding on to Michael, "You can get lost quick."  
Michael's right. Max thought the path was like a giant maze. You either knew the way there or you would be stuck  
Max, Isabel, and Tess were surprised at what they saw when the got into the clearing  
There was a row of homes that were around a little park  
"It's a little town." Max stated amazed  
"Everyone's here." Michael stated  
"Everyone?" Isabel questioned  
"You're mom and dad are in that blue house. And Sheriff Valenti is in the yellow house." Michael told them  
Without a second thought Max and Isabel ran to the blue house while Tess ran to the yellow house  
They were all reunited with their families and that's where they left their children  
While the others were getting reaquanted with their families Michael and Kyle hooked up the security systems  
"Thank you." Isabel stated as they were going back to the cars  
"No problem." Michael stated not wanting to get emotional.  
"We owe you more then we can repay." Max stated, "We won't forget this."  
"Let's go." Michael stated not liking the attention as he got into the car and the rest followed suit  
----------  
Liz woke up to a migrating headache  
When she opened her eyes she thought she was still sleeping because it was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face  
"Hello?" Liz called out, but heard nothing  
Liz tried to stand up, but couldn't because chains were holding her down  
"Where am I!? What am I here!?" Liz cried out as she pulled on her chains  
"Calm down Mrs. Parker." A voice called out, but Liz didn't know where it came from  
"Who are you?" Liz yelled wanting an answer  
"Not right now." The voice stated as a blue colored gas entered the room knocking Liz unconscious  
"First let them dream walk you." The man stated while Liz knocked out unconcious  
----------  
They decided to rest at a hotel for the night, but mostly Michael wanted to check on Liz  
"I can't get to her." Isabel stated waking up   
"She has her defenses on." Kyle stated  
"What?" Isabel asked confused  
"Michael programmed our brains not to let intruders in." Maria explained, "So no one would violate us and get information from us."  
"What have you been through?" Tess asked  
"Can you guys get through to her?" Maria asked changing the subject and looking at Max and Tess  
"Isabel is the strongest dream walker out of all of us." Tess stated, "If she can't do it then it's not likely we can do it."  
"I can't dreamwalk by myself." Michael stated going to lay on the bed, "But I can help you get in."  
"You know how to do that?" Isabel asked as Michael laid down next to her  
"I learned a lot of things in the last 5 years." Michael stated   
"What do I have to do?" Isabel asked not knowing how Michael could help  
Michael grabbed her hand   
"Now try to dream walk." Michael stated as Isabel nodded  
Within seconds Isabel went into dreamworld and unbeknownist she took Michael with her  
-------  
"How did you bring me?" Michael asked  
"I don't know." Isabel stated  
"There she is." Michael stated spotting Liz's dream orb  
"Liz?" Michael questioned as he stepped into her dream orb  
"Are you sure this is her orb?" Isabel asked following Michael in  
"I know all of family's orbs." Michael stated looking around, "Liz?"  
"I knew you would be coming." Liz stated as she appeared before them  
"How did you do that Liz?" Isabel asked  
"We'll explain later." Michael stated, "Do you have any information on who or what took you?"   
"Someone or thing is keeping me in a dark room." Liz stated, "It's so dark I can't even see when my hands in front of my face  
"Did they say what they wanted?" Michael asked  
"No." Liz stated, "They wouldn't tell me anything, and before I know it a blue gas knocks me unconscious."  
"Did you see anybody?" Isabel asked  
"I can't see anything." Liz stated  
"We'll do the best that we can." Michael stated  
"I know you will." Liz stated believing in Michael  
"We're gonna help too." Isabel stated  
"Thank you." Liz stated before she disappeared  
-----------  
Michael let go of Isabel's hand as he woke up  
"How did you do that?" Isabel asked as soon as she woke up and Michael just smiled at her  
"Is she okay?" Maria asked knowing that they contacted her  
"Yeah." Michael stated, "But she doesn't know where she is or who took her."  
"They're keeping her in a dark room where she can't see anything."  
"Why did they take her?" Max asked  
"She doesn't know anything." Michael stated  
"How come I only saw her orb with you?" Isabel asked  
"Like Maria said I programmed a defense mechanism on their brain." Michael stated not wanting to talk about it  
"Well…what do we do until then?" Tess asked  
"Rest and then tomorrow we'll go after her." Michael stated  
Max yelled as pain stroke his shoulder  
-----------  
"Finally you're awake!" The voice stated as Liz awakened. Liz was now unchained and free to move about in the dark room  
"Alright who are you?" Liz asked, angry at being held in her cell  
"We will be properly introduced after you pass the test, and I make sure I got the right girl." The voice stated  
"What test?" Liz asked ready to take on anything. Before the voice could answer a gun went off, and a bullet went through her shoulder  
Liz fell to the floor in shock  
When she realized what just happened she screamed in pain as she grabbed for her shoulder  
"Why couldn't you just say you wanted me dead?" Liz asked in anger, pain, and frustration  
"If you're Liz Parker then you know how to undo this." The voice stated  
"What are you talking about?" Liz asked playing dumb  
"You see you have 2 options." The voice stated, "To die or to live. What's it gonna be?"  
Damn. Liz thought. I either bleed to death or I let this bastard get what he wants.   
Without a second though Liz put her hand over the wound and her hand started to glow  
Within minutes the bleeding stopped and there was no more bullet hole  
"Impressive." The voice stated  
"Did I pass?" Liz asked tiredly as she stood up   
"As expected." The voice stated   
"Now who are you!?" Liz asked in demand  
"You will get all your answers in the morning." The voice stated  
"I want them now!" Liz demanded  
"You will get them after you are done." The voice stated  
"Done with what?" Liz asked not liking not knowing what they had in store  
The voice didn't answer and all Liz heard was her heart beating faster and faster   
Liz tiredly sat down  
She used up a lot of power healing herself, and she didn't even know if she healed herself properly  
She was about to go into dreamwalk state so Michael could dreamwalk her again because she knew Michael would feel her hurt, and she wanted to tell him that she was okay, but the voice woke her right back up  
"I wouldn't do that Ms. Parker." The voice stated  
"Do what?" Liz asked innocently as she stood up  
"You know what." The voice stated and then explained, "You see, I'm a very powerful man. And I'm a very powerful man in the dream plane."  
"You're bluffing." Liz stated not really sure  
"Am I?" The voice asked, "Do you want to take that chance and hurt your friends?"  
Liz started to walk around the room to keep herself from drifting off to sleep  
--------------  
"Max!" Isabel exclaimed as she ran to him as he fell to the floor in pain  
"What's wrong?" Tess asked concerned  
Max ignored them and tried to heal himself, but for some reason he couldn't  
"Max?" Isabel questioned Max worriedly  
"I can't heal myself." Max gritted out through the pain  
"Let me try." Isabel stated, but before Isabel could get to him the pain stopped   
"It's stopped." Max stated in relief as he let go of his shoulder  
"What happened?" Maria asked concerned  
"It was weird." Max stated, "One minute I feel like I been shot and the next it stopped."  
"Weird." Maria stated  
Max stood silent   
"It's Liz." Michael stated  
"What? How?" Tess and Maria both asked  
"When Max started to yell in pain, Liz was in pain." Michael stated  
"So I felt her pain?" Max asked  
"I think so, but I'm not sure." Michael stated  
"How can you feel her pain?" Tess asked  
"I can feel my family." Michael stated  
"What happened to her?" Maria asked  
"I don't know." Michael stated, "All I know is she was in pain"  
"She was hit by a bullet." Max stated, "I felt it and I felt the pain stop."  
"She had to heal herself." Kyle stated  
"What? Liz doesn't have the ability to heal herself." Tess stating the obvious  
"We'll catch you up later." Maria stated and then turned to Michael, "So they know she has special powers?"  
"Yeah." Michael stated, "But you would think they torture her instead of making her use up all her powers."  
"I'm going to try and dream walk her again." Isabel stated worried about Liz  
--------------  
They've been trying all night, but no one was able to contact Liz not even with Michael's help.  
"Why isn't she asleep?" Maria asked worriedly as tears fell down her face, "What are they doing to her?"  
Michael put his arms around Maria, trying to comfort her and himself at the same time  
"I don't know." Michael told her, "But they are going to pay."   
"Hey Michael, Maria let's get a move on."  
Michael and Maria were about to hop in the jeep when Kyle started to honk the horn at them  
"What's wrong?" Michael asked as he ran to the other jeep  
"It's Max." Tess stated as Michael saw him  
Max grasped for air because he had a hard time breathing  
----------  
"Good morning Ms. Parker." The voice stated, "How'd you sleep?"  
"I didn't." Liz stated   
"Oh I'm so sorry." The voice stated  
"I bet you are." Liz stated sarcastically  
"Now for today's activity." The voice stated  
"Which is?" Liz asked  
A door opened and Liz stepped through it  
Liz stepped into the room and for a second was blinded by the bright lights  
As soon as her eyes adjusted to the lights she was horrified at what she saw  
Liz turned to run back into the room, but the door quickly shut  
"What the hell are you gonna do to me?" Liz asked in horror as she was staring at the surgeon table in the middle of the room  
"We're going to clean you up." The voice explained  
"I already took a bath, but thanks anyways." Liz stated backing up to where the door used to be  
"This is a deeper cleansing." The voice explained  
"What if I don't want to get cleansed?" Liz asked   
"You have no choice." The voice stated as the doors for the cleansing chamber opened  
Liz held her ground  
"Either do this willingly or we will have to force you." The voice stated  
Liz looked up at where the camera was, crossed her arms and nodded no  
Out of another door 2 big bulgy men that were covered from head to toe in white suits came out. They force Liz into the tube like structure, and within seconds a bluish greenish liquid started to fill up the room  
Liz started to panic as the liquid was just under her nose  
"Are you trying to drowned me?" Liz asked as the liquid went into her mouth  
"If you can heal yourself then this should be no problem." The voice stated  
Damn. Liz thought as she was about to drowned  
He's making me use all my powers. Liz thought as she started to concentrated on dissolving the liquid into air bubbles  
"I told you, you would know what to do." The voice stated  
Liz was in the tube with the water filled up surpassing her. Any human would have drowned by now, but Liz was special, and the guy who was testing her knew it.  
--------------  
"Max?" Isabel asked concerned and hysterical  
"I'm fine." Max stated able to breathe again  
"What happened?" Michael asked concerned  
"I had a hard time breathing." Max stated finally able to breathe normally  
"Why?" Maria asked  
"I don't know." Max stated and explained, "I was just standing here and then all of a sudden it became hard to breathe."  
"It's Liz." Kyle stated  
"We have to hurry, their making her use up all her powers." Michael stated in realization that Liz is trying not to drown  
"Let's go." Michael stated as he ran to the jeep 


	5. 5

Title: Home is not the same  
Author: Cee  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
Author's Note: Please tell me what you think  
Summary: End of Season 2 and Max, Tess, and Isabel go back home to Antar, while Michael stays on Earth.   
  
"Are you okay Ms. Parker?" The voice asked  
"Do you think I'm okay?" Liz asked gasping for air  
"Well we know you're clean." The voice stated  
"You bastard!!" Liz yelled  
"Temper Temper." The voice cooed  
Liz began to slowly raise her energy like Michael taught her so long ago  
"How can I watch my temper?" Liz shouted in disbelief, "First you knock me out, then you shoot me, and then you almost drowned me!!"  
"And now we are going to inject you with serum." The voice stated happily as two men came out in suits  
Just as the men were about to grab Liz, she did the one thing that surprised the hell out of them  
The man who was about to strap Liz down got punched in the face and the one with the needle in his hand got kicked in the groin  
"I've had enough." Liz stated as over powered the man with the needle and pushed him into the tube  
She now grabbed the and turned to the guy who was going to strap her down  
"I don't thing so." Liz stated as the guy started to run towards her. She now grabbed the needle and jabbed it into the guy who was going to strap her down  
Just as she did that the guy winced in pain and Liz took this opportunity to knock him unconscious  
The doors opened, which made Liz go into fighting stance again  
"Who's there?" Liz asked not letting her guard down for anyone, at least that's what she thought  
"It's me Liz." Alex Whitman said as he came out of the room and stood 20 feet away from her.   
"Alex?" Liz thought happily as she dropped all her defenses   
"It's me Liz." Alex said looking her straight in the eye, "I'm alive!"  
"Alex." Liz screamed as she ran to Alex  
Unbeknown to her, the door behind her opened and another man with a needle came out following her every move  
"How are you alive?" Liz asked as she ran into Alex's embrace  
The man took Liz's shock and turned it against her  
As Liz asking Alex a million questions all at once the man stuck the needle in her and injected the serum  
Liz winced in pain as the needle was injected in her  
Liz legs gave out and she was about to fall, but Alex caught her  
"Run Alex. Don't let them get you." Liz whispered in pain  
"Why would I want to do that?" Alex asked as he smiled in pure evil  
"You're the voice on the intercom." Liz stated in realization before she passed out in unconsciousness  
"That's right." Alex stated smilingly. He put his hand on her head and it started to glow, "But no one can know that yet."  
"Where do you want us to put her?" The man asked as he was about to take Liz from Alex's arms  
"I can get her." Alex stated lifting her up, "Besides I don't trust you fools to handle something so important."  
"Is she that important sir?" The man asked  
"Yes." Alex answered solemnly, "She will become my destiny."  
--------------  
"Something is not right." Michael stated as he tightly grabbed the steering wheel  
"Are you okay?" Maria asked as Michael pulled over  
"I'm pulling over." Michael stated as the car pulled over  
Kyle followed the car in front of him and pulled over as well  
"What's wrong?" Max asked as he and the others came up to the car  
"I don't know." Maria stated while staring at Michael, "Are you okay?"  
"Look at the scanner." Michael stated making everyone turn their attention to the screen  
"I don't see anything." Kyle stated  
"Maybe you should turn it on." Isabel added  
"That's just it." Michael stated, "It is turned on."  
"So what does that mean?" Maria asked  
"That they knew I was tracking Liz." Michael stated  
"But how?" Kyle asked in complete confusion, "You programmed it into her memory."  
"I know." Michael stated realizing what was happening  
That's when realization hit everybody  
"They erased her memory." Tess whispered softly, but still everybody heard her  
"Damn." Michael stated hitting his hand into the steering wheel  
"How are we going to find her now?" Max asked worriedly  
"I don't know." Michael stated, and for the first time in a long time he looked hopeless  
------------  
"Is she almost ready?" Alex asked a man who was performing tests on Liz  
"She should be in 10 minutes." The man replied  
"Great." Alex stated smiling evily  
Liz finally woke up drozidly  
"Where am I?" Liz asked as the bright light almost blinded her   
"Your home." Alex replied  
"Who are you?" Liz asked not recognizing him  
"All will be answered in due time." Alex said touching her cheek ever so gently, "Why don't you go to sleep right now."  
Alex put his hand on her head  
Liz nodded and drifted off to sleep  
---------  
"I think I got it." Kyle stated fixing the wires on the transmitter  
"Do you know where she is?" Michael asked  
"I think so." Kyle stated pressing buttons on the screen, "This will pinpoint her last destination."  
Kyle started to type stuff on the screen  
"I got it." Kyle stated as he zoomed the picture, "She's here."  
"Where is that?" Michael asked  
Kyle typed something in   
"It's at an abandoned factory that's probably 25 miles away from here." Kyle stated as he kept typing stuff in, "We can get there in 10 minutes if we hurry."  
"Then what are we waiting for." Michael asked as he turned on the engine  
After Kyle put the wires back where they belonged him, Tess, and Max went back to the other car and followed Michael  
--------  
Alex watched as the man put a metal contraption on Liz's head  
"Is she ready?" Alex asked as the man strapped Liz in  
"Yes sir." The man stated as he typed some stuff on the computer   
Just as the man was about to start the computer another man ran in  
"Sir." The man stated panting hard, "We're being attacked."  
"Who is it?" Alex asked annoyed  
"It's the royal four." The man stated shakingly, "And they have two humans accompanying them."  
"Good." Alex smiled sadistically and then turned to the man on the computer, "Start the process."  
"What do you want us to do?" The other man asked  
"Let them in." Alex stated, "But make them think that they are winning."  
"Yes sir." The man stated before he exited  
"How long will it take?" Alex asked getting impatient  
"1 more minute." The man stated  
"Perfect." Alex smiled and then turned towards Liz, "With you here by my side not even the royal four can stop us."  
--------  
"So what are we going to do?" Max asked Kyle as they reached the compound  
"Follow Michael." Kyle simply stated  
"Well what is Michael going to do?" Tess asked  
Michael stopped and surely enough Kyle did too  
"I think we should take one car just in case." Michael stated as him, Maria, and Isabel squeezed into the other jeep  
"Max do you still know how to use that force field?" Michael asked  
"Yeah. Why?" Max asked  
"Get in front." Michael commanded, "You'll be our protection."  
Kyle and Max traded places and then Michael and Kyle traded places  
"What do you want us to do Michael?" Isabel asked  
"Do whatever you can to kill the enemy." Michael stated as he started to build up his power level  
"Ready?" Kyle asked and everyone nodded  
Michael revved up the engine and started towards the compound  
"The gates!" Tess exclaimed, "How are we going to get passed them?"  
Just then Michael shot off an enourmous energy blast that melted the gates down to the ground  
"That was awesome." Tess stated in awe  
'Michael keeps amazing me every time' Max thought, 'I wonder how he got so powerful.'  
"Max put on your force field." Maria stated as the guards started to blast away  
Max quickly put his force field up until while Tess, Isabel, and Michael were doing whatever they can to kill the enemy. Kyle was using a machine gun to fire at his enemies  
Max's energy was quickly depleting and the force field was wearing off  
Instead of bouncing off the force field the blasts were hitting the car  
"Max!" Isabel shouted as she felt him start to get weaker  
"Keep firing Isabel." Michael commanded, "Maria help him out."  
Tess didn't know why Michael had Maria help him out  
"Hold on Max." Maria stated while deeply concentrating  
Tess saw how the force field was about to fade away completely and then suddenly it came to life and got brighter and brighter  
"What is she doing to him?" Tess asked as she quickly looked at Maria  
"Stop worrying about them and start firing energy blast." Kyle stated  
Tess nodded her head and turned back to the battle  
5 minutes later all skins were destroyed at least that's what they thought  
"You can stop now." Michael looked at Maria  
Maria nodded and let go of Max, who was staring at her in awe  
"What did you do?" Max asked  
"I increased your power." Maria simply stated  
"But how?" Max asked in awe  
"Another story Maxwell." Michael interrupted, "But now we have to help Liz."  
"But she could be in any room." Tess stated  
"Don't worry." Michael smirked as he bent down and picked up a dead skin  
Michael touched his forehead and concentrated  
"I know the way." Michael stated a minute later as he ran into the compound  
"What did you do to him?" Tess asked looking at the guy before running after Michael  
"I picked at his mind." Michael stated as they were walking through the compound, "He gave me the map."  
"Can you please tell me what has happened to you guys over the course of the last 5 years?" Tess asked, "How did you all get so powerful?"  
"I promise to tell you after we get Liz. Okay?" Michael stated as he stopped in front of a door  
"She's in here." Michael stated as he melted the locks, "Are you guys ready?"  
"Ready." They all stated  
They charged into the room and were surprised at what they saw. They saw Alex standing over Liz who had a metal contraption on her head  
"Alex?" Isabel asked in shock and surprise. Isabel's heart just went off when she saw her dead ex-boyfriend "I thought you were dead."  
"Alex!" Maria exclaimed as she running to him, but Michael stopped her, "What are you doing?"  
"Something is not right." Michael stated looking at the scene. Why was Alex standing above Liz.  
"He's right." Max added getting a bad vibe  
Then there was the bombardment of questions  
"How are you alive?" Kyle questioned  
"Is it really you?" Isabel asked  
"Who are you?" Michael asked  
"How long have you been alive?" Maria asked  
"What did you do to Liz?" Max asked  
"Weren't you dead?" Tess asked  
Alex laughed which surprised all of them  
"I can't answer to my enemies." Alex smiled evilly   
"Alex?" Isabel questioned him  
Just then Liz woke up and took off the contraption off her head  
"Excellent." Alex smiled, "Just on time."  
Liz was silent while looking around the room  
"What happened?" Liz asked  
"I brought you back." Alex stated kissing her hand  
Alex smiled at Liz and Liz smiled back at Alex  
"Liz he's not really Alex." Max stated thinking that Liz thought he was Alex  
Liz finally looked away from Alex and saw Max  
"Zan?" Liz questioned and then looked at the others  
"Rath?" Liz stated looking at Michael  
"Ava?" Liz looked at Tess  
"Lonni?" Liz questioned and then turned her attention back to Alex, "How is she me?"  
"No honey." Alex nodded knowing who she was talking about, "She's not. She has chosen good and now is weak."  
"I was recreated weak?" Liz questioned and Alex nodded  
"And this was the only way I knew the get you back as the way you were before." Alex smiled  
"Who are you two?" Michael questioned knowing that both of them were somebody else  
"Tsk Tsk." Alex scolded, "If you guys can't get any smarter than this will be no fun at all."  
"We were your enemies in the past." Liz stated glaring at them as she put her hand up and everyone flew into the wall, "And you're enemies now."  
Alex smiled evilly   
"Let's go and rule this world together." Alex stated as he stuck out his hand and Liz grabbed it  
"No one can stop us now." Liz smiled as she kissed Alex passionately  
Liz looked at the unconscious bodies, "No even the royal four."  
They both laughed evilly  
"Soon, this universe will suffer." Alex stated 


End file.
